


Happy Christmas, Brother

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, Hammer of the Gods!Gabriel, M/M, Oneshot, because you won't like it if you don't ship it!, if you don't ship it then dont read, nick!lucifer, strong Gabrifer stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas and Lucifer doesn't understand the cause for celebration, until a familiar face appears. Gabrifer stuff. Possible prequel to All The Time In The World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought to myself - I can make this happy and funny, or angsty. But I almost always write angst, and I wanted some happy Gabrifer stuff. So have some fluffy romance that I wrote in December, but have procrastinated to post until now. There is also an angsty alternate ending.

Lucifer's footsteps crunched in the snow as he walked. It was cold, but that was normal for him. The temperature didn't bother him. No, what bothered him was looking in windows and seeing happy faces. What was so special about the 25th of December?

"Obviously something," he muttered to himself, gazing up at the large, brightly lit tree in the center of the town square. There were many multicolored lights wrapped around the branches, from base to tip of the tree. 

Lucifer sat down on a nearby bench, not because he was tired himself, but because his vessel needed it. Nick was wearing thin, and any unnecessary exertion would cause him to wear away even quicker. 

"Enjoying the view?" came a quirky voice. Lucifer didn't turn to see who it was, or even react. Two warm hands covered his eyes. 

"Guess who?" the person chirped. Lucifer sighed. 

"I know it's you, Gabriel," he replied patiently. The hands left his face and he blinked away the white glare of the snow. Looking to his left, Lucifer saw Gabriel sat on the bench too, holding a lumpy plastic bag. He gave a questioning tilt of the head. 

"I went and grabbed loads of Christmas stuff. I don't even know half of what's in here!" the younger archangel explained. He rummaged in the bag and eventually drew out two colorful cardboard cylinders. "I knew it. Crackers," he announced. At Lucifer's blank expression, Gabriel sighed. He held one end of a cracker and held it out. 

"Take the other end, idiot," he said in mock irritation. Lucifer tentatively reached up and gripped the other end of the cracker. Without warning, Gabriel yanked it towards himself. Lucifer's arm came with it, which resulted in an awkward silence and an unbroken cracker. Gabriel groaned in exasperation. Lucifer looked slightly bemused. 

"You pull it towards yourself too, Luci," he explained. "We're meant to break it in two." 

He tried again and the cracker ripped apart with a loud snapping sound. Gabriel smiled triumphantly; he was holding the larger end of the cracker. He tipped out a red paper crown and a small bell on a chain. He reached up and placed the crown on Lucifer's head. Lucifer reached up to take it off but Gabriel smacked his hand away like an adult might do to a child. 

"Leave it," he said, much to Lucifer's confusion. Nevertheless, the crown stayed on his head. Another cracker later and Gabriel had happily donned a green paper crown. 

"The tradition humans have is turkey," Gabriel said, rummaging in the bag again, "but I couldn't get that, so I made sure I got the next best thing." 

He pulled out two lollipops with a flourish. Lucifer didn't say anything, he only looked at the candy with a blank expression again. Gabriel sighed. 

"Hey, this is all I could grab in a short time, okay?" 

"No, it's … it's fine," Lucifer said, seeing his younger brother's face fall. At Lucifer's words, Gabriel's face lit up and he beamed. He handed one of the lollipops to Lucifer and unwrapped his own, popping it into his mouth. 

"Next," he continued, speaking around the candy, "we should have tinsel." 

Gabriel was looking through the bag, trying to find the tinsel. A small object fell out of the bag and Lucifer picked it up. 

"What's this, brother?" he asked, examining it closely. Gabriel looked up and he looked half embarrassed, half amused. 

"Oh, that's mistletoe," he said before laughing. "People have a tradition of holding it above each other, and-" 

Before he could finish speaking, Lucifer held out the mistletoe, above himself and Gabriel. Gabriel pushed his hand away. 

"Lucifer, the tradition is that the two people under the mistletoe have to kiss. Put it down." 

Lucifer, still rather confused about everything, put the mistletoe down and Gabriel threw it away. 

"I couldn't find any tinsel. Oh well." 

He looked up at the sky and pointed. Lucifer looked up. Snow was starting to swirl down, silent and white. Gabriel stood up from the bench and looked down at Lucifer. "Come on, Luci, smile! It's Christmas!" 

Lucifer looked up at his younger brother and gave a small smile. 

"You're such a child, Gabriel," he said. 

"You know me," Gabriel replied, winking before looking up at the sky. He paced a couple of meters away from the bench and held out a hand. He caught a snowflake, which melted instantly. Lucifer held out his own hand and caught a snowflake too. It sat glistening on his palm until he brushed it away. 

"Still as cold as ever," Gabriel commented, one of his eyebrows twitching upwards. He turned his attention back to the sky and tilted his head back, his mouth open. 

"Brother, what are you doing?" Lucifer asked, amused. Gabriel closed his mouth and looked over. 

"Trying to catch snow," he said. Lucifer gave a small sigh before taking off his crown and looking at it. Without warning, a clump of snow hit him directly in the chest. Startled, Lucifer looked up to see Gabriel grabbing another handful of snow. 

"Snowball fight!" he declared, shaping the snow into a ball and throwing it. Lucifer was gone from the bench, though, and Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "Cheat!" 

"I'm not cheating," Lucifer said, directly behind Gabriel. 

Gabriel spun around but his older brother was already gone, and the younger archangel let out a ripple of laughter. A loosely-packed snowball hit the younger archangel in the lower back and he yelped, turning to see Lucifer stood back near the bench. Gabriel scooped up more snow and threw the shapeless lump towards Lucifer, the snow falling just short. Lucifer smiled before disappearing again. 

"Luci?" Gabriel called. He turned around a full circle but Lucifer was gone. Gabriel frowned. "Lucifer? Wh-"

A cold handful of snow was dropped down the back of Gabriel's collar and he gasped, grabbing at the back of his neck to try and stop the snow falling down his shirt. Lucifer smiled before walking back to the bench and picking up his crown, which was covered by snow. He dusted it off and looked at it, smile slipping away. Gabriel looked at him closely. 

"What?"

Lucifer turned and smiled again, but this time, his smile was sad. 

"It's my vessel, Gabriel. Nick's wearing thin. I don't know how long he can withstand me." 

"Luci," Gabriel said, "don't ruin the mood."  
"What?" Lucifer asked. His eyes widened and he tried to turn away but the thrown snowball hit him full in the face. Gabriel laughed as Lucifer brushed the snow off his face. In the brightness of the Christmas lights, Lucifer saw the shadows of Gabriel's wings against the snow. He gestured towards the shadows. 

"Brother, your wings. Do not get careless-"

"Screw being careless, why not be carefree?" Gabriel retorted, refusing to hide his wings. Lucifer sat back down on the bench and watched, amused, as Gabriel started packing snow into an odd shape. 

"Pass me a carrot," Gabriel said, holding out his hand. When Lucifer didn't respond, Gabriel rolled his eyes and pointed at the plastic bag. Lucifer looked inside and found a carrot. 

"What is it for?" Lucifer began but Gabriel shushed him, taking the carrot without explaining. The older archangel watched as Gabriel made some dots in a surface of snow and stuck the carrot in the center. Then the younger archangel stood and smiled slightly. 

"That's a snowman, Luci," Gabriel explained. He gestured at the snow with the carrot. "That's the face; the carrot is the nose." 

"Why?" Lucifer asked. Gabriel blinked. 

"I don't know! Humans do it, so I figured, why not do it too?" 

Gabriel was going to say more but Lucifer had appeared directly behind him. In his hands was the mistletoe. 

"Happy Christmas, brother," he said softly, one hand holding up the mistletoe and the other cupping Gabriel's face. Lucifer tilted his younger brother's face up and kissed him, only pressing their lips together gently. 

When Lucifer pulled away, Gabriel looked stunned. Lucifer's brow furrowed. 

"Did I do it wrong?" he asked. Gabriel shook his head. 

"No, Luci, you didn't," he said before taking hold of Lucifer's collar and pulling the older archangel's head down for another kiss. It was Lucifer's turn to be surprised but he soon adjusted, his fingers gently curling in Gabriel's hair. As Gabriel pulled back, the two tipped over and landed in the snow. The older archangel looked slightly surprised, looking up at his younger brother. Gabriel smiled down at Lucifer. 

"Happy Christmas to you too, Lucifer." 

Bathed in the Christmas lights, snow silently fell around the two, and the mistletoe lay forgotten on the fresh white surface.


	2. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the angsty alternate ending, which is a lot shorter and doesn't feature anywhere near as much Gabrifer.

Lucifer's footsteps crunched in the snow as he walked. It was cold, but that was normal for him. The temperature didn't bother him. No, what bothered him was looking in windows and seeing happy faces. What was so special about the 25th of December?

"Obviously something," he muttered to himself, gazing up at the large, brightly lit tree in the center of the town square. There were many multicolored lights wrapped around the branches, from base to tip of the tree.

Lucifer sat down on a nearby bench, not because he was tired himself, but because his vessel needed it. Nick was wearing thin, and any unnecessary exertion would cause him to wear away even quicker.

"Enjoying the view?" came a quirky voice. Lucifer didn't turn to see who it was, or even react. Two warm hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" the person chirped. Lucifer sighed.

"I know it's you, Gabriel," he replied patiently. The hands left his face and he blinked away the white glare of the snow. Looking to his left, Lucifer saw Gabriel sat on the bench too, holding a lumpy plastic bag. He gave a questioning tilt of the head.

"I went and grabbed loads of Christmas stuff. I don't even know half of what's in here!" the younger archangel explained. He rummaged in the bag and eventually drew out two colorful cardboard cylinders. "I knew it. Crackers," he announced. At Lucifer's blank expression, Gabriel sighed. He held one end of a cracker and held it out.

"Take the other end, idiot," he said in mock irritation. Lucifer tentatively reached up and gripped the other end of the cracker. Without warning, Gabriel yanked it towards himself. Lucifer's arm came with it, which resulted in an awkward silence and an unbroken cracker. Gabriel groaned in exasperation. Lucifer looked slightly bemused.

"You pull it towards yourself too, Luci," he explained. "We're meant to break it in two."

He tried again and the cracker ripped apart with a loud snapping sound. Gabriel smiled triumphantly; he was holding the larger end of the cracker. He tipped out a red paper crown and a small bell on a chain. He reached up and placed the crown on Lucifer's head. Lucifer reached up to take it off but Gabriel smacked his hand away like an adult might do to a child.

"Leave it," he said, much to Lucifer's confusion. Nevertheless, the crown stayed on his head. Another cracker later and Gabriel had happily donned a green paper crown.

"The tradition humans have is turkey," Gabriel said, rummaging in the bag again, "but I couldn't get that, so I made sure I got the next best thing."

He pulled out two lollipops with a flourish. Lucifer didn't say anything, he only looked at the candy with a blank expression again. Gabriel sighed.

"Hey, this is all I could grab in a short time, okay?"

"No, it's … it's fine," Lucifer said, seeing his younger brother's face fall. At Lucifer's words, Gabriel's face lit up and he beamed. He handed one of the lollipops to Lucifer and unwrapped his own, popping it into his mouth.

"Next," he continued, speaking around the candy, "we should have tinsel."

Gabriel was looking through the bag, trying to find the tinsel. A small object fell out of the bag and Lucifer picked it up.

"What's this, brother?" he asked, examining it closely. Gabriel looked up and he looked half embarrassed, half amused.

"Oh, that's mistletoe," he said before laughing. "People have a tradition of holding it above each other, and-"

Before he could finish speaking, Lucifer held out the mistletoe, above himself and Gabriel. Gabriel pushed his hand away.

"Lucifer, the tradition is that the two people under the mistletoe have to kiss. Put it down."

Lucifer, still rather confused about everything, put the mistletoe down and Gabriel threw it away.

"I couldn't find any tinsel. Oh well."

He looked up at the sky and pointed. Lucifer looked up. Snow was starting to swirl down, silent and white. Gabriel stood up from the bench and looked down at Lucifer. "Come on, Luci, smile! It's Christmas!"

"And what exactly is so special about today?" Lucifer replied. He took off the crown and looked at it sceptically. "Wearing paper crowns, pulling these crackers … what does it represent? It's just humans using today as an excuse to indulge." 

"I thought I could make you happy for once," Gabriel replied angrily. 

"I just don't understand it," Lucifer said coolly, looking at his younger brother with shadowed eyes. He didn't look like the sympathetic older brother anymore. He was a hollow shell of himself, with dead eyes and an empty stare. 

When Gabriel didn't say anything else, Lucifer stood up. He left the crown on the bench and walked away without a second glance, leaving Gabriel standing alone in the snow. The younger archangel crouched and picked up the candy from where it had been abandoned. He glanced at it silently before looking up. Lucifer was gone. Gabriel sighed and picked up the bag, putting the trash back into it. He looked at where Lucifer had been standing, snow already filling I'm the footprints. Erasing all evidence that his brother had been there. Gabriel tore his gaze away, his expression tired and sad. 

"Happy Christmas to you too, brother," he said.


End file.
